


To Introduce a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Cute, Devils, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, introductions, pocky, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi invites Sakurai Sho and his new devil companion, Masaki to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Introduce a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the painstakingly long delay. I recently got a part time job that's been eating up all my time and energy. But hopefully now I'm back on the writing train. Woot Woot!
> 
> This scenario was requested by quite a few of you. Thank you to hanarashi, senna23, and akai_kurochan from LiveJournal. Also thanks to cz3ri here at AO3!

**1.)  Outburst-proof the apartment**

 

        Ohno Satoshi sits in his living room, fiddling with the small glass top of the coffee table. He pushes up hard from underneath in an attempt to loosen the glass slab, a slight pout forming on his lips.

        “Satoshi~ My DS is gone,” the cute devil whines, folding himself over the back of the couch.

        “I put it away for today,” Ohno says, finally popping the piece of glad out of the table. He wipes sweat forming wet on his forehead.

        “Eh? But I wanna play it!” The devil slides down the couch and to the floor, landing his head in Ohno’s lap. Ohno looks down and smiles when he’s confronted with Kazu-chan’s pout.

        “You can have it later tonight. We’re having a couple visitors today,” Ohno says moving the devil’s head off his lap. He lifts the piece of glass and slides it between the wall and the refrigerator in the kitchen. “There, now I’ll just hope the TV doesn’t get destroyed…”

        The devil appears, sitting on the stove, “Visitors? Is it Shoooooo~?” The cute devil looks excited and hopeful. Ohno scours the countertops for anything remotely sharp or breakable and puts them away in safe places.

        “I guess you could say that,” Ohno replies. The cute devil grins brightly and swishes his tail on the countertop, knocking down papers and other small items.

 

**2.)  Lay down the rules**

 

        “Now, you’ll need to be behave, Kazu-chan. No yelling or screaming, no biting, scratching, smacking, or hissing,” Ohno warns. “Otherwise I’ll take your Pocky away for a week and you’ll have to eat something else.”

        The cute devil disappears in a poof of smoke from the stove top and appears before Ohno, “Satoshiiiii, I need Pocky to live!” he moans, hanging on Ohno’s arms, weighing him down.

        “You’ll be fine. Just be a good boy,” Ohno says, shaking him off.

        The doorbell rings. “I’ll answer the bells!” the cute devil chimes.

        “No you won’t. Go get Pocky for our guests…” Ohno says, blocking the hallways with his body. The cute devil pouts and obeys.

 

**3.)  Introduce**

 

        “Ah, Sho-chan!” Ohno says, welcoming him into the apartment.

        “Oh-chan…where’s Kazu-chan?” Sho asks, looking around, “I brought him a friend.” A thin devil tail is curled tightly around Sho’s arm. A tall, thin devil peeks around from behind Sho’s back timidly. The shy devil sniffs the air a bit and looks around nervously. “This is Masaki-chan. He’s a devil like Kazu-chan!”

        Ohno looks amazed, “Ah, Masaki-chan! You’re so handsome!” The shy devil relaxes a bit and stands at Sho’s side, holding his hand. “You can call me Satoshi!”

        The shy devil bows, “Nice to meet you, Satoshi.”

        Ohno is surprised at how polite Masaki is considering his own cute devil was rude enough on his good days. He sees the shy devil recoil a bit after seeing something. Ohno turns and spots the cute devil Kazu-chan glaring with red eyes from behind the kitchen countertop. “Kazu-chan, come meet Masaki, ne?”

        The cute devil hisses, showing his teeth; Masaki does the same, but in a less threatening manner.

        “No more Pocky…” Ohno threatens. The cute devil whines loudly, all the while still glaring.

        Sho smiles, “Well I can see this will be a nice relaxing get-together.”

 

**4.)  Keep them away from each other**

 

        Sho and his shy devil Masaki sits comfortably on the couch while Ohno restrains the cute devil Kazu-chan on his lap. “So how’d you two meet?” Ohno asks Sho. The two devils stare at each other from across the room.

        “The same as you. Through that online site…and I did all that weird stuff too,” Sho says stretching, resting his arm around Masaki’s shoulders. The shy devil places his tail in Sho’s lap gracefully.

        “Wow you really had to do all tha—“ Ohno says before he’s cut off by Kazu-chan.

        “—Masaki, you’re such a goody goody….coming here from hell. You passed devil school!” the cute devil sighs. Masaki looks less than amused.

        “Not every devil can be as disgustingly devious as you!” Masaki yells. The cute devil Kazu-chan tries to pull himself off Ohno’s lap, but Ohno has a hold on the devil’s tail. The shy devil Masaki hug’s Sho’s arm cutely and pouts.

        After some resting time, Ohno heads to the kitchen to prepare a quick snack while Sho looks through some of Ohno’s photographs of his recent fishing trip. Sho kindly asks the shy devil if he’d bring Kazu-chan some Pocky to share. The shy devil pouts, but obeys. He carries a box of strawberry Pocky to the cute devil Kazu-chan and holds it out.

        “Wanna share Pocky?” the shy devil asks, keeping an innocent air about him.

        The cute devil flashes a fake smile, “Okay.” The cute devil swipes the box of Pocky and disappears in a poof of smoke. Sho jumps at the change and Masaki howls loudly.

        “GAHH, MY POCKY!” The shy devil flails around, looking for the cute devil Kazu-chan. He finds him hiding behind the couch already having consumed all of the Pocky in the box. They wrestle for a bit, hissing and scratching.

        “We share!” Masaki shouts, pinning the cute devil to the ground. Their tails curl around each other in attempt to throw the other off balance.

        “We did share! You share with me! I eat the Pocky!” Kazu-chan growls in response. He fights against Masaki’s hold and rolls them into a table with some photo frames on it. The table tips and the photo frames crash onto the floor and break, scattering glass everywhere. The two devils continue to roll over it and spread it throughout the living room.

        At some point, when Ohno and Sho realize that the two devils cannot resolve their own issues, they step in and ground them to opposite ends of the couch. Masaki pouts over his stolen Pocky and Kazu-chan grumbles in spite of himself. They slap each other with their tails.

 

**5.)  Assess the visit**

 

        “See? I knew they’d get along well!” Sho says grinning.

        “You poor delusional bastard…” Ohno says half laughing. "That, my friend, was a train wreck."

 

**6.)  Enforce punishment?**

 

        “Satoshi! I want Pocky! I’ll die!” the cute devil Kazu-chan whines, hanging on Ohno’s clothes, stretching them in weird positions. Ohno had just finished pulling glass pieces out of his cute devil’s hair.

        “You were a naughty boy, so none for you. You’ll survive on human food instead,” Ohno replies, hopping into bed. The cute devil slithers over Ohno’s body, whining and crying. “I’m not giving you any…”

        “But you have to! You have to take care of me. Pocky is care!” the devil cries. He sits on Ohno’s legs and stares at him, eyes glowing creepily in the dark.

        Ohno sighs, “Kazu-chan, the eyes…they’re scary.”

        “I’ll turn them off once you give me Pocky.”

        “You won’t convince me.”

        The cute devil Kazu-chan makes scary monster-like noises in the dark, eye glowing an even more intense shade of red.

        After a good thirty minutes, Ohno gives up and digs out a box of Pocky for his cute devil companion. “Now. Be nice to Masaki-chan next time, okay? You promise?”

        The cute devil nods and takes the Pocky from Ohno’s hand in desperation. As soon as Ohno settles back into the bed, the cute devil follows him, quietly munching the Pocky, covering the bed linens with crumbs as usual. His eyes glow red once more as he chuckles quietly to himself evilly, in true devil fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to contact/follow me elsewhere:  
> [LiveJournal](http://junjun-pon.livejournal.com/)  
> [Tumblr](http://junjunpon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
